


blood of my blood

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled





	blood of my blood

恩奇都走进了主卧里的浴室后锁上了门栓。金色微粒在他身后聚拢成吉尔伽美什的身形。恩奇都用西西里人的手帕擦掉了镜子上的血痕，拧开龙头鞠水洗脸。

“吉尔，帮我找找有没有干净的毛巾。”他说。

然后另一块手帕伸到了他脸边。

“不用还了。”他脸上露出了玩味的笑容，抓起西西里人的手绢丢进垃圾桶，“恩奇都呦，难道你不明白，那个神父刚刚在可怜你吗？”

恩奇都揩去鼻尖的水珠，不以为然地回答：“他是个很温柔的人，只是不了解我罢了。从结果而论，我身上’兵器’的一面的确要压过身为’人’的部分，表现得太像人反而不正常。说起来，吉尔为什么老是偷看我的工作呢？恩里克阁下正挖空心思要找你呢。”

吉尔伽美什毫不顾忌门外可能走过的神职人员，大笑起来：“那个依靠你登上大主教之位的小丑？除非世上有第二个你，否则他手下的乌合之众再来十万，本王都不会放在眼里。看在他促成了你我上一次尽情的厮杀，本王姑且任由他耍些小聪明。”

他有些嫌恶的扫过地上的斑驳血迹，恩奇都立刻笑盈盈地表示“吉尔不想走路的话我可以抱你”，然后被吸血鬼凶了一眼。

“告诉外面的杂种你要洗个澡。”暴君跨过血泊，打开了四脚浴缸的水龙头。热水带着蒸汽冲进雪白的浴缸。他坐在浴缸边沿，鲜红发亮的眼睛透过白雾，似笑非笑地觑着恩奇都。

恩奇都的脑袋从房门外缩了回来，天真地问：“十分钟够吗？”

回答他的是被一撕为二的脏袍子。

吉尔伽美什抱起他的爱人、抱起神为了制裁他而送到大地上的兵器倒进浴缸。微烫的水让恩奇都嘤唔一声，两腿缠在暴君的腰上，吉尔伽美什猛烈地亲吻他、啃噬他，将他紧压在水面之上，金绿长发如同狭瓣的花在水上铺开。热水时不时漫过恩奇都的鼻子，难以预测的窒息让恩奇都比以往敏感数倍。吉尔伽美什捏着恩奇都颈后十字形的疤痕迫使他仰起脸。为了回敬那句“十分钟”，他另一只手握住恩奇都的阴茎毫无怜悯可言地搓揉娇嫩的头部，食髓知味的阴茎迅速充血翘起，湿漉漉地泣出前液。他那纵溺快感的爱人从喉咙深处发出呜咽，痉挛似地挺动腰肢，好让充血后倍加敏感的顶端磨蹭他的手掌，伸长的阳具紧绷绷地贴在吉尔伽美什的小腹上。吉尔伽美什将那柄肉刃按在自己的下腹上，强硬而缓慢地碾动它，让恩奇都在释放的边缘苦苦徘徊，只能勉力提起酥软的腰肢，顺服而难耐地用辄待释放的阴茎上下刮弄吉尔伽美什逐渐坚硬的阳物，用他丰沛的前液把吉尔伽美什的阴茎和小腹抹得一塌糊涂。而涨红的龟头每一次蹭过丝绒般的柱身都是甜美的折磨，恩奇都被这醍醐灌顶的快感俘获，臣服于他的吉尔伽美什冷酷之极的支配，并因为意识到自己发情雌兽般的臣服渴索兴奋到后腰颤栗。吉尔伽美什欣赏着这张濒临高潮的面孔、这对无需爱抚已然勃起的乳头，他知道恩奇都结实的臀部正怎样随着他柔软的腰耸动，他的前液怎样可怜地流到后穴，随着那张饥饿的小嘴无助地翕动。

他怀着险恶居心松开那根哭个不停的阴茎，绕到恩奇都背后抚弄他黏糊糊的会阴，指尖擦过那层敏感的皮肉，获得恩奇都触电似的震颤后又不再留恋，滑到后穴充血柔软的黏膜上打转，但就是不填满那不断翕张的小洞。恩奇都绝望地贴紧吉尔伽美什，翘起的臀部胡乱扭动想要吞下那根可恶的手指。他的神智被漫长的舌吻搅弄成蓬软的奶油，涎水和拉长的粘稠呜咽从张合的嘴角流了出来。微弱地磨蹭阴茎已是杯水车薪。两头得不到满足，让恩奇都嘤咛出尖细的哭音。他想要伸手纾解被冷落的前面，吉尔伽美什却立刻发出威胁的鼻音，掴了一掌他的臀瓣。

是的，蛋糕上的草莓都是他的，吉尔这个小气鬼……可恩奇都又不禁为强烈的占有欲倾倒，任由暴君禁锢他，让掌掴带来的鲜明刺激流遍全身，眯着眼睛从喉头漏出舒爽的呻吟。

但是暴君仍不准备放过他。

吉尔伽美什故意让水漫过他朦胧失焦的眼睛，让水稍稍灌进他的鼻子，恩奇都更为热烈地绞紧他的腰，像饿极了的小兽一样用舌尖焦躁地拱蹭他的软腭、他的犬齿。惯于欢爱的暴君并不会为这点小小的供奉轻易给他想要的——他只会变本加厉，含着那点稀薄的空气将两颗头颅完全压入水里。他们分享那一点点湿润的空气。恩奇都的心脏因为缺氧剧烈地跳动着，手指像是要抠下两块耸动的蝴蝶骨一样深陷进吉尔伽美什的背部，脑袋也轻飘飘的除了快感什么都处理不了。

恩奇都马上要窒息了。吉尔伽美什看到他两颊浮起病态的红晕，感觉到他的手脚开始由颤栗变为轻微抽搐。但恩奇都丝毫没有结束这场游戏的意思，他是如此信任自己——那张天真的脸上充满贪得无厌、不知羞耻的渴望。

恩奇都。恩奇都。我的。恩奇都。

来吧，死在我施与的快乐里，从中新生。

吉尔伽美什用手指捅进融化的后穴，狂风暴雨鞭挞肠壁的敏感之处，内腔立刻颤抖着舒服得吸吮起他的手指，承受他谋杀般的爱抚。

鼻子、耳朵、嘴巴、后穴，热水钻进了所有他身上的洞里。恩奇都迷迷糊糊地认识到自己的处境。现在奔流在他血液里的已经不是氧气，而是燃烧的快乐和酥麻。但肠壁深处那个为吉尔伽美什准备的腺体还没有得到抚慰，不够，吉尔的手指也不够，非得要胀大滚烫的阳具捅进来不可，非得要连睾丸一起塞进去不可，要裹着丝绒的热铁把他钉死在那片脆弱颤抖的黏膜上，他才能得到完全的快乐。这个念头和随之而生的心理快感像闪电一样刺进他的脑髓。死亡和性高潮正踏着后穴吸吮的节奏向他压来，如此辉煌，如此强劲。他正是为之生为之死。

在休克的瞬间，吉尔伽美什捏着恩奇都的后颈将他捞出水面。

呼吸，接着氧气再度充盈身体的麻痒和前列腺被碾过的快感同时击中了他。他的脑袋里白光剧烈地闪动，他的身体如同拔掉木塞的香槟，每一滴血液都变成金色的气泡朝天灵盖喷涌上去，击穿单薄的灵魂。

“啊——”

恩奇都缥缈地呻吟着达到了高潮，腰肢软塌，臀部依然颤抖着粘住吉尔伽美什汗湿的皮肤，仿佛想要和他的腹股沟熔化成一体。他久经折磨的阴茎搏动了一下，终于将精液喷在两人的小腹上，而后因为吉尔伽美什孜孜不倦地顶弄那个美妙的腺体再次抬起头来。暴君没有给他中场休息。他干脆利落地从背后将恩奇都余韵未消的身体压在浴缸壁上，用后入的姿势肏进完全为他打开的身体。

“真是淫乱啊，恩奇都。乳头被拉扯也能让你兴奋吗？前面又硬了嘛……”

他一边不急不缓地抽动，一边拉扯恩奇都的乳头、撸动他的阴茎。听着恩奇都像母猫一样放荡之极的呻吟“还要……还要……”，一口咬住他颈后的疤痕，开始不管不顾地猛冲。粗壮的阳具烫过肠壁里每一条蠕动的褶皱，将他们牵拉到极点，让它们颤抖着亲吻着无尽折磨的元凶。恩奇都面颊潮红地咬着自己湿透的发丝和手指，脑袋随着身下的挞伐向后仰着，胭脂色的眼角水淋淋地噙着泪花，一心一意地沉醉在违背教义的性爱里。

——多么淫荡、多么美丽，我的恩奇都。

“来啊，再叫出声，把你的同事都引过来，让他们瞧瞧圣人高潮的模样……你喜欢被看着高潮对吗？你喜欢、你喜欢……但我决不允许！……淫荡的、淫荡的、只属于我的恩奇都……只能在我怀里发出这么可爱的声音……只能为我舒服到哭泣….”

恩奇都的腰已经软到一动就要融化了。吉尔伽美什死死碾过恩奇都后穴深处涨得发疼的腺体，在他因为言语羞辱兴奋到痉挛的腔内势不可挡地喷发。在内射的刺激下，恩奇都支离破碎地喘息着，再次迎来射精高潮。

“啊…..水不热了……”片刻后，恢复神智的恩奇都呆呆地望着水面。

他的爱人埋在他背后的长发里，手掌压在他兀自抽动的小腹上，胸腔内模拟人类的器官用凌乱的节奏跳动着，对他低声耳语：“但你看起来还没吃饱嘛……放心，恩奇都，精液要多少有多少……不如就在这儿把你灌到像妊娠一样，然后带着一肚子吸血鬼精液回梵蒂冈……”


End file.
